historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI I/I „Codename Arrowhead“ Director's Cut
Geheimakte CHI I/I „Codename Arrowhead“ Prolog; Ein Jahr später; Wizzle stieß mit den Jägern an. Dieser Tag war nicht nur sein Geburtstag, sondern auch der erste als Besitzer des Flughafens. Zudem hatte der Rat der freien Rudel ihm eine Auszeichnung verliehen, dafür das er zur Lösung eines großen Rätsels beigetragen hatte. Whirley hatte sich eine kleine Auszeit genommen, da er für Alessa dasein wollte. Zum anderen hatte er auch das Bedürfnis nach etwas Ruhe und Urlaub verspürt. Da nun klar war, weshalb der Chi Konflikt wirklich ausgebrochen war. Nur um ein altes System zu erhalten und den Mythos einer Energiequelle sicher zu stellen. Warface, Wood und William waren das Jahr auch ohne ihm gut zurecht gekommen. Von Leon, Lenny, Lukas und Leeland kamen vereinzelte Postkarten. Von Cranch hatte er nichts mehr gehört, nur das sich das braune Krokodil mit dem Panzerkragen, wieder seiner alten Beschäftigung zugewandt hatte und Halbtieren nach jagte. Die Türklingel war zu hören und Alessa ging nach sehen. Als sie zurück kam, hielt sie ein Paket in der Hand. „Für dich Papa,“ sagte sie fröhlich und setzte sich wieder hin, „was ist da wohl drin?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ lächelte der edle Grauwolf, „jetzt wird erst mal aufgegessen.“ Nach dem Essen zog sich der Wolf in sein Büro zurück wo er das Paket vorsichtig öffnete. Unter bergen von zerknülltem Papier lag eine kleine goldene Plakette mit der Aufschrifft; „Es gibt einen Ort, der dort zu finden ist, wo niemand nach Land suchen würde“ Gezeichnet Cordelia Caterona Whirley glättete die zerknüllten Papierkugeln, Cordelia Caterona wusste wo er wohnte und hatte ihm wieder ein Rätsel geschickt. Da er einige Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, was die junge Krokodilfrau betraf, lag es jetzt auch wieder nahe, dass irgend eine dieser Papierkugeln schon ein Hinweis sein konnte. Der edle Grauwolf lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Alle Papierkugeln waren Zeitungsberichte die um Entführungen handelten. Keiner wiederholte sich und jeder Artikel war aus einer regionalen Zeitung einer anderen Stadt. Auf ganz Chima kam es demnach zu Entführungen. Auch die Wahl der Opfer war erschreckend seltsam. Nur Wissenschaftler, Architekten und Statiker zählten zu den Vermissten. Darunter auch einige sehr berühmte. Nach einem Jahr Pause, dachte Whirley und strich sich über die Schnauze, bin ich einem neuen Abenteuer nicht abgeneigt. Kapitel 1; Der edle Grauwolf lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Alle Papierkugeln waren Zeitungsberichte die um Entführungen handelten. Keiner wiederholte sich und jeder Artikel war aus einer regionalen Zeitung einer anderen Stadt. Auf ganz Chima kam es demnach zu Entführungen. Auch die Wahl der Opfer war erschreckend seltsam. Nur Wissenschaftler, Architekten und Statiker zählten zu den Vermissten. Darunter auch einige sehr berühmte. Nach einem Jahr Pause, dachte Whirley und strich sich über die Schnauze, bin ich einem neuen Abenteuer nicht abgeneigt. Er blickte zu Alessa herüber die in das Zimmer trat. „Wer ist diese Cordelia Caterona?“ fragte das Adlermädchen mit neugierigem Blick, „ist das die von der du mir erzählt hast, diese Krokodilfrau die diesen Läufer zerstört hat?“ „Ja, diese Frau hat mir das Paket geschickt,“ bestätigte Whirley mit einem lächeln im Gesicht, „sie war schon ziemlich verrückt, so wie Cranch Iron Bite, die beiden hätten gut zusammen gepasst.“ „Ist sie jetzt eine Jägerin wie du?“ wollte Alessa wissen und ließ dem Wolf keine Ruhe, „bitte sag es mir?“ „Ich weiß es nicht welche Tätigkeit sie jetzt nach geht,“ lachte Whirley und nahm sein Adoptivtochter in die Arme, „sie scheint sich aber für diese Entführungen zu interessieren.“ „Immer hin war sie ja eine Agentin,“ erinnerte sich der Wolf mit einem satten Grinsen, „eine verzückte kleine Agentin.“ „Wie alt ist sie?“ kicherte Alessa und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl gegen über, „sag es schon.“ „Etwa so alt wie du jetzt bist,“ schätzte der Wolf die junge Krokodilfrau ein, „zwischen Achtzehn und Einundzwanzig, älter aber nicht.“ „Sie hat eine athletische Figur und ist sehr gelenkig,“ erinnerte sich Whirley dachte auch an etwas was ihm weniger gut gefallen hatte, „sie ist auch eine hervorsagende Kämpferin, sie war uns Jägern ebenbürtig.“ „Entweder ist sie Rückfällig geworden und hat diese Leute selbst entführt,“ meinte der Wolf mit ernster Mine, „oder sie hat irgend jemandem auf den Zahn gefühlt.“ „Dein Blick verrät alles Vater,“ gab Alessa kleinlaut zu, „du möchtest dich wieder in ein Abenteuer stürzen.“ „Ja, das möchte ich,“ bestätigte Whirley und freute sich, „doch dieses Mal darfst du mit, wenn du möchtest.“ „Dürfen Alexander, Aris und Ailin auch mit kommen?“ erkundigte sich das Adlermädchen mit strahlenden Augen, „wir haben alle das ganze Jahr über Kämpfen geübt.“ „Das Ailin kämpfen kann weiß ich,“ murmelte der Wolf und knirschte mit den Zähnen, „sie ist schließlich Kampfpilotin bei der Adler Luftwaffe gewesen.“ „Nein ihr dürft nicht mit,“ überlegte Whirley und grinste dabei, „ihr dürft uns helfen.“ „Danke Dad,“ freute sich Alessa und wurde auf der Stelle ernst, „wie denn?“ „In dem ihr wie wir Informationen sammelt,“ meinte der Wolf mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, „die Zeitungsartikel, die Cordelia uns geschickt hat, sind nur Hinweise.“ „Wir brauchen mehr Information,“ betonte Whirley mit ernster Stimme, „damit man mit ihnen arbeiten kann.“ „In dem ihr wie wir Informationen sammelt,“ meinte der Wolf mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, „die Zeitungsartikel, die Cordelia uns geschickt hat, sind nur Hinweise.“ „Wir brauchen mehr Information,“ betonte Whirley mit ernster Stimme, „damit man mit ihnen arbeiten kann.“ „Zudem müssen wir auch Cranch und Cordelia finden,“ gab der Wolf zu bedenken, „die beiden sind zwar ein bisschen Verrückt, aber sie haben es drauf.“ „Fräulein Caterona glaube ich,“ meinte Whirley zufrieden, „wird schwer zu finden sein, außer sie will wieder einmal gefunden werden.“ „Warum zeigt sie sich nicht einfach,“ fragte Alessa mit gerunzelter Stirn, „warum so kompliziert?“ „Die Frage kann nur sie dir beantworten,“ lachte der edle Grauwolf, „ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht ist sie immer noch nicht ganz sie selbst.“ „Whirley,“ hörte man Wizzle rufen, „hier ist ein Besuch für dich, eine gewisse Frau Caterona.“ „Darf ich ich zuerst?“ bettelte Alessa mit kindlicher Neugier, „bitte?“ Cordelia sah sich erst mal um. Dann grüßte sie den Besitzer des Flughafens noch mal und mit gebürtigem Respekt und stellte sich dann richtig vor. Alessa kam in den Empfangsraum vor den Büros und musterte die junge Krokodilfrau. Sie glich Crooler bis auf die kleinste Schuppe. So wie ihr Vater es beschrieben hatte. Doch machte sie einen freundlichen und sichtlich zufriedenen Eindruck. Cordelia wiederum untersuchte Alessa mit den Augen und stellte ebenfalls eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Eris feste. Nur wusste die Krokodildame das es sicher nicht um die Adlerprinzessin handelte. Cordelia trat auf Alessa zu und bot ihr die Hand an. „Mein Name ist Cordelia Caterona,“ stellte sich die junge Krokodildame höflich vor, „mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“ „Alessa,“ erwiderte das Adlermädchen verlegen denn sie hatte bei alle dem was ihr Vater erzählt hatte, nicht mit so einer Höflichkeit gerechnet, „auch eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen Frau Caterona.“ „Nenne mich einfach Cordelia,“ lächelte die Krokodildame freundlich, „Freunde deines Vaters dürfen mich duzen.“ „Sind sie mit Crooler verwand?“ fragt Alessa vorsichtig und bemühte sich dabei nicht unhöflich zu wirken, „sie sehen der Krokodil Prinzessin sehr ähnlich.“ „Leider war,“ bestätigte Cordelia lachend, „aber damit lässt es sich gut leben.“ „Ist dein Vater im Haus?“ erkundigte sich die junge Krokodildame, „ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen.“ „Er ist in seinem Büro,“ erwiderte Alessa und verabschiedete sich, „er wird sich freuen sie wieder zu sehen.“ Whirley begrüßte Cordelia mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung, so wie er es auch mit Wood, Warface und William, mit allen seinen Freunden tat. Dann gingen sie direkt zum wesentlichen über. Die junge Krokodildame hatte noch einige Notizbücher mit gebracht. Kein Vergleich mit der Buchhaltung des Wolfes. Keine Ordner und keine Schreibmaschine. Dafür aber eine saubere und gut leserliche Handschrift. „Es gibt sogar ein Muster bei den Entführungen,“ erklärte Cordelia und las eine der Notizen vor, „Zu erst wurden die fünf Chemiker verschleppt,“ las die Krokodildame vor, „alle am gleichen Tag und in einem Abstand von fünf Minuten.“ „Die nächsten waren die fünf Statiker,“ fuhr sie fort, „fünf Tage nach den ersten, wieder im Abstand von je fünf Minuten.“ „Dieser Rhythmus setzt sich fort bis zu den letzten Opfern,“ fasste Cordelia zusammen, „den fünf Architekten.“ „Sonst nichts weiter?“ wollte Whirley wissen und versuchte erste Schlüsse zu ziehen, „fünf Chemiker, fünf Statiker, fünf Experten der Agrarwissenschaften und fünf Architekten?“ „Und dies ist die Zeitung von Vorgestern, aus dem Territorium der Bären,“ bemerkte die junge Krokodildame finster und schob den Artikel über den Schreibtisch, „fünf Städteplaner werden vermisst!“ „Macht zusammen fünfundzwanzig Entführungsopfer,“ stellte der Wolf mit nachdenklicher Stimme fest, „aber warum und wo für?“ „Hast du Hinweise auf Lösegeldforderungen oder was der gleichem?“ wollte Whirley wissen und wirkte besorgt, „irgend einem Zweck muss diese Unannehmlichkeit doch dienen?“ „Nichts der gleichem,“ gab Cordelia mit zuckenden Achseln zurück, „ich habe auch keine Idee, mein Rätsel war auch nur eine lose Theorie.“ Der Wolf studierte noch einmal die Notizbücher. Er fand den detaillierten Bericht der jungen Krokodildame aufschlussreich und erschreckend zu gleich. Laut ihrer Theorie, die durch aus auch ihm bei der Wahl der Opfer eingefallen war, ließ sich nur auf ein großes Bauvorhaben schließen. Aber wo und welche Rolle spielten die Chemiker und die Experten der Agrarwissenschaften? „Das muss ein ziemlich umfangreiches Bauvorhaben haben sein,“ überlegte Cordelia laut, „so etwas dürfte nur schwer zu verbergen sein.“ „Doch ist trotz des Chi Konfliktes die Bürokratie noch nicht zusammen gebrochen,“ meinte die Krokodildame mit gerunzelter Stirn, „in allen Städten, die ich im letzten Jahr auf meiner Reise durchquerte, waren keine größeren Bauvorhaben angekündigt.“ „Der Wortlaut deines Rätsels war,“ erinnerte sich der Wolf und sah Cordelia an, „es gibt einen Ort, der dort zu finden ist, wo niemand nach Land suchen würde.“ „Ja, das war mein Wortlaut,“ freute sich die Krokodildame und lächelte, „war aber nur eine wirklich verrückte Idee von mir.“ „Was war denn so verrückt“ wollte Whirley wissen, „das du es mir in Form eines Rätsels mitgeteilt hast?“ „Es gibt nur zwei Orte auf der Welt,“ erwiderte Cordelia nachdenklich, „wo man ein Stadt bauen könnte, wo sie vor ungebetenen Augen verborgen bleibt.“ „Unter dem Meer,“ beendete die junge Krokodildame mit einem Lachen im Gesicht, „oder in den Wolken.“ Whirley hielt einen Moment inne und wiederholte die Worte in seinem Kopf. Ja, die Idee war durch aus verrückt, aber irgend wo auch nicht. Das würde die Chemiker und Statiker erklären. Künstlich angelegte Habitate und Parks währen der Grund für die Experten der Agrarwissenschaften. Die Kombination aus beiden sprach wieder für die Architekten und Städteplaner. Eine dritte Möglichkeit wäre da noch eine künstliche Insel, diese würde auch nicht so schnell auffallen. Kapitel 2; Zur gleichen Zeit nahe der Grenze zum Outland; Cranch legte das bewusstlose Halbtier in die Box auf der Ladefläche seines LKW´s. Das vierte innerhalb einer Woche. Früher war es mal richtig anstrengend so ein seltenes Wesen zu erwischen. Jetzt aber krochen sie aus allen Löchern als ob sie etwas aus den Verstecken lockte. Das braune Krokodil schüttelte mit dem Kopf als zwei weitere aus der Ruine kletterten. Sie sahen ihn, flohen aber nicht. Sie griffen ihn auch nicht an oder machten den Anschein danach. Etwas verdutzt sah der Halbtierjäger drein als eines der Halbtiere ihn genau ansah. „Bist du einer von ihnen?“ fragte das Wesen hoffnungsvoll, „bringt ihr uns an den Ort der Verheißung?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Cranch trocken und verbarg seine Fassungslosigkeit, „ich bin ein Halbtierjäger und liefere euch den Minotauren aus.“ „Aber wenn ihr mir von diesem komischen, Entschuldigung dem Ort der Verheißung erzählt,“ gab das braune Krokodil zurück und räusperte, „dann lasse ich euch ziehen.“ „Ihr habt nicht von dem Ort gehört?“ sprach eines der Halbtiere, „der uns fort bringen soll von dem Konflikt geplagtem Lande?“ „Ehrlich gesagt nein,“ gab Cranch zu und musterte verwirrt die Halbtiere, „also ist es kein Ort, es ist ein Fahrzeug?“ „Nein,“ verherrlichte eines der Halbtiere mit ausschweifenden Worten, „es wird ein Ort sein, der nicht mit dem geplagtem Land verbunden ist.“ „Haut lieber ab,“ riet das braune Krokodil und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „erzählt diese Geschichte jemandem anderen.“ Zur gleichen Zeit in den freien Ländern; Mit so etwas hatten Leon, Lukas, Lenny und Leeland nicht gerechnet. Gerade vor drei Monaten hatte die Verwaltung der freien Länder zu gestimmt, sich dem Jägerprojekt an zu schließen. Nach so kurzer Zeit dann auch der erste offizielle Einsatz für die vier Löwen. Die örtlichen Sicherheitskräfte hatten den flüchtigen Speedor bis zur Stadtgrenze verflolgt. Von da an übernahmen die Vier den Rest. Leon blieb im gleichmäßigen Abstand hinter dem Flüchtigen währen Lukas und Leeland über Schleichwege vorweg fuhren um später den Weg abzuschneiden. Lenny wiederum war ebenfalls voraus gefahren um nahe der Landesgrenze Position ein zunehmen. Mit haarsträubendem Tempo raste der Fuchs über die Landstraße, der Löwe aber immer noch hinter ihm. Jetzt ging es um alles, er musste über die Grenze kommen. Oder aber eine Raststätte erreichen, die über einen Funkturm verfügte. In etwa einem Kilometer war genau so eine Raststätte und der Fuchs fuhr sofort ab. Ohne zu bremsen sprang er vom Speedor ab und rannte in die das Lokalgebäude. Leon fuhr zwar schnell auf den Parkplatz, bremste aber, bevor er selbst absprang um die Fährte nicht zu verlieren. Jetzt schien es so als ob die Situation außer Kontrolle geraten könnte, denn der Fuchs stoppte den Löwen in dem er eine Geisel nahm. „Legen sie ihre Waffen weg und sich auf den Boden!“ brüllte der Fuchs hastig, „los machen sie schon sonst bekommt die Geisel die Konsequenzen zu spüren!“ „Immer mit der Ruhe,“ meinte Leon seelen ruhig und sah abwechselt den Wuchs dann die Geisel an, „warum so eilig?“ „Waffen runter,“ wiederholte der Fuchs jezornig, „los!“ Zum Schein ging der Löwe auf die Drohung ein. Leon wusste genau was jetzt zu tun war, lasse dem Fuchs den falschen Eindruck aufkommen, er sei Herr der Lage. Langsam legte der Löwe erst die Armbrust auf den Boden, dann noch langsamer das erster Katana und das zweit noch um einiges langsammer. Dabei immer den Fuchs im Auge. Dieser wirkte nervöser als vorher und richtete die Waffe jetzt auf Leon und weg von der Geisel. In einer Sekunde auf die nächste wurde der Löwe wider schnell. Die zwei Wurfmesser verfehlten ihr Ziel nicht. Der Griff des ersten traf den Fuchs und ließ ihn nach hinten taumeln, der zweite Messergriff brachte den Geiselnehmer zu Fall. Der Fuchs wollte sich wieder aufraffen, doch der Löwe drückte ihn nun mit dem Knie auf den Boden. Mit jämmerlichem Kreischen ergab der Fuchs sich und ließ sich festnehmen. „Da ist ja unser Raser,“ begrüßte Leeland Leon auf dem Parkplatz, „gute Arbeit.“ „Hat er Probleme gemacht?“ wollte der Löwe wissen und musterte die zwei Beulen de Fuchses, „scheint aber am Ende doch noch alles gut gegangen zu sein.“ „Hatte alles feste im Griff,“ lächelte Leon zufrieden und kettete den Fuchs an einen Laternenpfosten, „sie versuchen es immer wieder auf die gleiche Weise, die lernen auch nicht dazu.“ „Los zurück nach Freibergen,“ meinte Leeland vergnügt, „unsere Freunde warten dort auf uns.“ Wieder in der Hauptstadt der freien Länder beobachteten die Jäger Löwen wie der Fuchs in eine Zelle des örtlichen Gefängnisses gebracht wurde. Die Botentasche, die der Gefangene bei sich getragen hatte, zog Leeland ein, die hastige Flucht des Fuchses musste ja einen Grund haben. Vielleicht gab der Inhalt der Tasche etwas Einschluss darauf. Im Büro der örtlichen Polizeiwache studierten Leeland, Leon, Lenny und Lukas die Unterlagen, die der Fuchs bei sich hatte. Auf dem ersten blick nur bedeutungslose Dinge wie Preistabellen, Händlerlisten und Informationen zu Baumaterial. Dann wurde es suspekt und die vier Löwen schüttelten abwechselnd die Köpfe oder zuckten mit den Schultern. Was wollte der Fuchs oder derjenige, der ihn beauftragt hatte mit den Mitarbeiterlisten der Stahlwerke aus Tiegelstadt? Obwohl das alles auf dem ersten Blick nur komisch wirkte, war da dennoch ein bitterer Beigeschmack. Warum hatte der Fuchs es so eilig, wenn es doch nur vergleichsweise harmlose Listen waren? Aus den freien Ländern stammte der Fuchs nicht, so viel war schnell in Erfahrung gebracht, die Vier würden gezwungener Massen das Territorium der Füchse aufsuchen müssen. Irgend wie schien die Sache es doch wert zu sein, ihr weiter nach zu gehen. „So das war es,“ lachte Cranch zufrieden und mit gefüllten Geldbeutel, „jetzt schnappe ich mir ein paar weitere Halbtiere.“ Er sah dem Schiff der Minotauren hinter her und wie es am Horizont kleiner wurde, „wieder ein erfolgreicher Tag.“ Das braune Krokodil würde jetzt die freien Länder aufsuchen, dort gab es sicher auch die einen oder anderen Halbtiere zu erbeuten. Von der Grenze des Minotauren Hafens nach Freibergen war es nur eine kurze Fahrt doch irgend etwas lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Krokodils auf sich. Auf einem Feld, etwa achthundert Meter neben der Straße, war ein Luftschiff gelandet. Cranch erkannte weder die Bauweise noch die Heraldik wieder. Wieder im Büro von Whirley im Winterfield Flughafen; Cordelia war wieder abgereist und machte sich in die freien Länder auf. Mit der Hoffnung, ob sie dort auf Cranch treffen würde. Nun saß dem edlen Grauwolf sein Kampfgefährte Warface gegenüber. Beide wussten nicht so recht ob wirklich jemand auf die irre Idee kam, eine Stadt unter dem Meer oder in den Wolken zu bauen. Das einzige was diese Theorie festigte war die Sache mit den Agrarexperten, Chemikern und den Statikern. Die Entführungen hatten allerdings statt gefunden, was letztendlich die Frage beantwortete, das dies keine irre Fantasie von Cordelia war. „Es gibt gleich zu Mittag,“ unterbrach Alessa kurz das Schweigen im Raum, „in zwanzig Minuten.“ „Danke liebes,“ erwiderte Whirley, „wir kommen gleich.“ „Ok,“ war von dem Adlermädchen zu hören, bevor es die Tür wieder zu zog. „Wenn an der Sache etwas weiteres dran sein sollte,“ gab Warface zu bedenken, „müssten auch Materiallisten vorhanden sein, auch bedarf es einer ganzen Menge Arbeiter und technischem Knowhow.“ „Genau letzteres müsste ja am ehesten aufgefallen sein,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aber nirgends wo gibt es Gerüchte um Schiffe die tauchen können oder Luftschiffe die zu Lastenkränen umgebaut wurden.“ „Vielleicht sind ihr diese entgangen?“ überlegte Wahrface laut, „vielleicht hat sie diese in ihren wirren Minuten übersehen?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Whirley mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „selbst wenn sie noch wirre Minuten hat, würden diese ihre Fähigkeiten wohl kaum beeinflussen.“ Nach dem Essen gingen Whirley und Warface in das benachbarte Gebäude. Alessa, Wood und William halfen Androklos, Ariadne und Achilleus beim Kisten schleppen. Radonis und zwei weitere Raben, die sich dem damaligen Quartett angeschlossen hatten, montierten gerade das Spektiv auf dem kleinen Hügel neben dem Flughafen. Rasch eilte Whirley den Hügel hinauf und klopfte Radonis auf die Schulter. „Hast du einen Moment Zeit?“ fragte er den Raben, „wenn ja würde ich dich in mein Büro bitten.“ „Für gute Freunde habe ich immer Zeit,“ krächzte der Rabe und folgte dem Wolf, „worum geht es denn?“ Im Büro angekommen beantwortete er die Frage des Raben, „wäre es technisch gesehen möglich, ein Objekt durch das Chi schweben zu lassen?“ „Mhm, „war von Radonis zu hören, „es gab mal die Theorie, das es machbar wäre, doch wurden die Forschungen aber wieder eingestellt.“ „Wegen religiösen Machtfragen,“ meinte der Wolf mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ganz genau,“ bestätige Radonis und nickte dabei, „doch fünf Wissenschaftlern wurde eine Ausnahmegenehmigung ausgestellt.“ „Weißt du deren Namen?“ wollte Whirley wissen und zählte bereits eins und eins im Kopf zusammen, „findest du sie hier auf dieser Liste?“ „Diese hier,“ stellte der Rabe feste und zeigte auf die Namen der entführten Chemiker, „sie durften weiter an dem Projekt arbeiten.“ „Erinnerst du dich an den Namen dieser Forschungsreihe?“ hakte der Wolf nach, „das wäre wirklich sehr hilfreich.“ „Warte einen Moment,“ erwiderte Radonis und strich sich über den Schnabel, „wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnere, hieß diese Reihe Arrowhead Projekt.“ Kapitel 3; Der Rabe verabschiedete sich und half wieder seinen Artgenossen beim Aufbau des Spektives. Whirley rief Wood, William und Warface in sein Büro. Jetzt klappte er den Ordner auf, in dem er alle Information sorgfältig sortiert aufgeschrieben hatte. Wood und William beschränkten sich auf einfache Notizbücher. Doch waren sie gute Beobachter und hielten auch alles wichtige fest. Warface teilte sich das Büro mit Whirley und hatte auch ein eigenes Regal. Hielt sich aber nur an die wirklich wichtigen Daten. Jetzt lagen zwei Notizbücher und zwei Ordner auf dem Schreibtisch. „Also die Entführer haben die Chemiker entführt,“ begann Whirley und schlug seinen Ordner auf, „welche an einem Projekt namens Arrowhead gearbeitet haben.“ „Da ging es um die Frage warum der Cavora-Berg in der Luft schwebt,“ erklärte der edle Grauwolf, „vermutlich haben sie etwas heraus gefunden, sonst währen sie jetzt nicht als Vermisst gemeldet.“ „Das lässt wieder den Schluss zu,“ gab Warface zu bedenken, „das die Entführer darüber Bescheid wussten.“ „Sie müssen Spione in den Führungsspitzen haben,“ bemerkte Wood mit ernster Stimme, „vielleicht waren sie auch Teil irgend einer Stammesführung, die sich absetzte.“ „Wäre nicht abwegig,“ stimmte William zu, „die freien Stämme haben dies ja auch getan.“ „Doch sehen sie zurecht darin keine Bedrohung,“ erinnerte Warface mit nachdenklich, „doch wenn es wirklich eine fliegende Stadt gäbe, ginge von ihr eine Gefahr aus.“ „Richtig,“ bestätigte Wood, „sie wäre gleichzeitig eine fliegende Festung.“ „Wir sollten dieser Sache auf jeden Fall nach gehen,“ betonte Wood zuversichtlich und entschlossen, „der Chi Konflikt alleine ist schon ein Problem, wenn jetzt noch eine weitere Fraktion in Gestalt einer fliegenden Festung mitmischt, wird es nur noch schlimmer.“ „Ja,“ gab Whirley zu verstehen, „das bringt es auf den Punkt.“ „Wo soll die Suche starten?“ erkundigte sich William zufrieden mit der Entscheidung, „wann geht es los?“ „Also wir fahren in die freien Länder,“ sprach Whirley mit ernstem Blick, „genau gesagt nach Tiegelstadt.“ „Aber unsere Adlerfreunde können uns auch helfen,“ fuhr er fort, „sie könnten nach Asgard fliegen und sich mal im Umfeld eines der entführten Chemiker umsehen.“ „Für eine Konstruktion wie eine fliegende Stadt,“ ergänzte Warface mit einem finsteren Grinsen, „braucht man sehr viel Stahl, Beton und Arbeitskräfte.“ „Unsere Raben Freunde sollten ins Nashorn Territorium fliegen,“ schlug William vor, „denn dort findet man das nötige Beton.“ „Was die Arbeitskräfte angeht,“ mischte sich Wood ein, „werden sie im Outland suchen.“ „Stahl aus Tiegelstadt, Beton aus Nasgeroth und Sklaven aus dem Outland,“ fasste Warface noch einmal zusammen, „dann haben sie alles was sie brauchen.“ „Würdest du bitte die Adler und Raben holen,“ fragte er Wood, welcher nickte und sofort das Büro verließ. Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam er mit den Adlern und Raben zurück. Whirley weihte sie in die Mission ein und erklärte nach was sie suchen sollten. Die Adler würden nach Asgard fliegen, die Hauptstadt der freien Adler. Um sich dort mal im Umfeld eines der entführten Chemiker um zu hören. Die Raben machten sich nach Nasgeroth auf, um sich über große Betonbestellungen oder Diebstähle in diesem Bereich zu erkunden. Zu erst flogen die vier Adler mit zwei Adlerjägern davon. Wenige Minuten später auch die drei Raben auf ihren Rabengleitern. Zuletzt stiegen Warface, Wood und William auf ihre Speedorz, Whirley in seinen Wolfstracker. Jetzt befand sich nur noch das Flughafenpersonal und Wizzle auf dem Gelände. Auf der Fahrt über die Landstraße, die Nordroute, erinnerte sich der Wolf an die erste Begegnung mit den vier Löwen. Als sie an Freistein vorbei fuhren an die Begegnung mit den Geiselnehmern im Amt für Kartographie und Bauplanung. Jetzt kam ein Schild das auf die Abfahrt nach Tiegelstadt hinwies. Irgend wie hatten die Wölfe ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Die Industriemetropole erschien ihnen viel zu ruhig. Obwohl die Schornsteine qualmten. Auch waren Schatten zu erkennen, die nicht ganz zu dem Bild der Manufakturen passte. Hier ist irgend etwas Faul, dachte Whirley und wurde vorsichtig. Die anderen drei Wölfe taten es aber auch, denn ihnen blieb die komische Atmosphäre auch nicht verborgen. Vor allem als sie an vor dem Schild „Willkommen in Tiegelstadt“ von Bewaffneten angehalten wurden. „Das betreten der Stadt und den Industrieanlagen ist mit Waffen nicht gestattet,“ sprach ein Bär in Uniform und Rüstung, „oder halten sie sich an die Umgehungsstraße, Tiegelstadt ist jetzt ein Sperrbezirk.“ „Vielen dank für die Informationen,“ erwiderte Whirley mit gestellter Höflichkeit, „wir nehmen die Umgehungsstraße.“ Die Jäger bogen auf die Umgehungsstraße um, beschleunigten und brachten sich rasch außer Sichtweite der Bewaffneten. Vieles war ihnen komisch vorgekommen. Die Rüstungen schienen von einem neuen Typ zu sein, der so weder in den Kern Stämmen noch in den freien Stämmen produziert wurde. Auch das Farbschema der Uniformen und die Heraldik war ihnen völlig unbekannt. Es passte sehr gut zu der Theorie, welche die Jäger hier her gelockt hatte. Diese Soldaten waren der erste Beweis. Jetzt kamen sie an einem kleinen Dorf vorbei. Hier bogen sie ab und fuhren jetzt über einen Schleichweg in die Industriemetropole. So blieben sie von den Besetzern unentdeckt. Wie auch immer es diese Leute geschafft hatten, sie hielten alle wichtigen Bereiche unter ihrer Kontrolle. Diese Frage beantwortete sich aber schnell von alleine. Auf den Sportplätzen, Freiflächen und großen Parkplätzen standen Luftschiffe. Diese entsprachen auch nicht den bekannten Modellen. Die Vier waren sich einig, erst die Beweise sichern und dann den Besetzern zu Leibe rücken. Wieder im Territorium der Füchse; „Dieser Fuchs ist bei uns nicht registriert,“ versicherte der Beamte hinter dem Schalter, „auch dieses Wappen ist uns nicht bekannt.“ „Also gehört unser geheimnisvoller Gefangener nicht zum Fuchs Territorium,“ brummte Leeland missgelaunt, „zu den freien Ländern gehört er auch nicht.“ „Von seinen Klamotten passt er auch nicht zu den Clans und Banden des Outlands,“ bemerkte Leon und fuhr sich durch die orange Mähne, „aber zu wem gehört er?“ „Ich hätte keine Ideen parat,“ sagte Lenny, „doch sollten wir wider in die freien Länder zurück kehren, ich habe da so ein ungutes Gefühl.“ Cordelia Caterona hielt ihren Speedor und musterte die Soldaten an dem Schild. Vier standen neben oder auf der Straße. Weitere Sechs neben einem gepanzerten Fahrzeug. Einer der Soldaten, ein Gorilla in einer Uniform die der Krokodildame unbekannt war, baute sich demonstrativ vor ihr auf. Völlig unbeeindruckt stieg die junge Krokodildame von ihrem Speedor. Sie warf dem Gorilla einen schnippischen Blick zu und klatschte in die Hände. „Waffen abgeben oder auf die Umgehungsstraße ausweichen!“ tönte der Soldat mit einem selbstgefälligem Ton, „Tiegelstadt darf nur noch unbewaffnet betreten werden!“ „Waffen abgeben oder auf die Umgehungsstraße ausweichen!“ äffte sie schnippisch, „Tiegelstadt darf nur noch unbewaffnet betreten werden!“ „Wer gibt ihnen das Recht die Industriemetropole zu besetzten?“ gab sie lästernd zurück, „ihr habt hier nichts zusagen.“ „Hey!“ gab der Soldat immer noch von seiner Überlegenheit überzeugt zurück, „werde bloß nicht frech Kleine!“ Ab jetzt ging alles schnell. Cordelia überwältigte die zehn Soldaten ohne sich wirklich anstrengen zu müssen. Die Besiegten verfrachtete sie in die Ladefläche des gepanzerten Fahrzeugs. Dann startete sie den Motor und ließ das Gefährt gerade aus davon fahren. Eine kleine Aufwärmübung, dachte die junge Krokodildame, stieg wieder auf ihren Speedor und fuhr gerade aus weiter. Ob Cranch auch hier war, fragte sie sich, wenn ja würde er hier sicher seinen Spaß haben. Cranch betrat Tiegelstadt über den Weg, den er schon seit Jahren wählte. Ein geheimer Weg, den er als frisch gebackener Halbtierjäger entdeckt hatte. Auf dem ebenso gut gehüteten Weg zu seinem Domizil, was er seit zwei Jahren regelmäßig für ein oder auch zwei Wochen bewohnte, bemerkte er das die ganze Stadt besetzt war. Und noch jemand war ihm für einen Moment vor Augen gekommen, er glaubte Cordelia Caterona gesehen zu haben. Wie sie einen Soldaten, den sie zuvor überwältigt haben musste, in einer großen Mülltonne versteckte. Sie trieb also auch ihr hübsches Unwesen in der Industriemetropole. Eine potenzielle Verbündete, wenn er nicht alleine Herr der Lage werden konnte. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch jemand ihn im Auge behielt. Ein Attentäter dieser Soldaten schien es nicht zu sein. Das braune Krokodil ahnte grob, welche Herren dafür in Frage kamen. Vielleicht war es einer der vier Wölfe oder Löwen. Wenn ja, wären dies sichere Verbündete. Vor einem Jahr hatte sich die Zusammenarbeit als sehr effektiv erwiesen. Aber zunächst würde er sich das Problem alleine ansehen. Das braune Krokodil beschränkte sich erst mal auf das Beobachten der Besetzer. Du warst hier, murmelte Cranch in Gedanken, als er einen Soldaten zwischen einigen Kisten fand. Rasch schlich er zu dem alten Gasthaus. Es war bereits vor drei Jahren geschlossen worden, bot jetzt aber einen guten Punkt um das Fußballstadion zu beobachten. Der Haupteingang und der linke Seiteneingang wurden bewacht. Den rechten Eingang, der nicht ein zusehen war, mit Sicherheit auch. Kapitel 4; Die vier Wölfe bezogen ihre Posten um das am besten bewachte Gebäude. In der Metropole bildete das Grand Healy Hotel das imposantes Gebäude. Es war im Vergleich zu den Manufakturen ein Zwerg, war aber ein echtes Kunstwerk. Verzierte Tür und Fensterbögen, eine verputzte Wand mit Motiven der Stadtgeschichte bemalt. Eine Außenanlage mit Tischen, Bänken und Sonnenschirmen zwischen gepflegten Beten. Ein prächtiger Zaun, die Arbeit eines Kunstschmiedes der sein Handwerk verstand, gab dem Bauwerk zusätzlichen Glanz. Doch all dies änderte nur sehr wenig an der Tatsache das es jetzt ein Gefängnis war, ein goldener Käfig. Vielleicht hielten die Besatzungstruppen dort die fünfundzwanzig Geiseln feste? Sollten diese Soldaten auch die Entführer sein. Passen würde es durch aus, das würde klar die koordinierten Entführungen erklären. Doch um dies zu beweisen, müssten sich die Geiseln wirklich in dem Hotel befinden. Mittlerweile begann es dunkel zu werden. Die Soldaten begannen mit dem Wachwechsel. Den Jägern fiel auf, dass jetzt etwas Unruhe aufkam. Fehlten etwa Soldaten? Wenn ja, sprach dies für die Anwesenheit von Cordelia. Cranch, den sie schon entdeckt hatten, hielt sich ja zunächst zurück. Die vier Löwen hatten sich noch nicht blicken lassen. Jetzt erkannte William einen der entführten Architekten, dieser war wohlauf, wirkte aber zurecht verunsichert. Von den anderen Geiseln war aber keine zu sehen. Jetzt kam mehr Bewegung auf, die Soldaten mussten irgend etwas bemerkt haben, was ihr Interesse auf sich zog. „Wir vermissen zehn Mann im östlichen Stadtteil,“ hörte man einen Soldaten sprechen, „vier weitere verschwanden nahe des Kaufhauses.“ „Das müssen wir sofort dem Kommandanten melden,“ bemerkte ein anderer Soldat, „er muss sofort in Kenntnis gesetzt werden.“ In der Nacht wirkte die Stadt wie verlassen. Nur Soldaten waren zu sehen oder Busse, welche Arbeiter zu den Manufakturen fuhren. Das optimale Jagdrevier für eine junge Krokodildame, die sich ein nobles Ziel gesetzt hatte. Die perfekte Gelegenheit um sich von ihren alten Sünden rein zu waschen. Wie ein Schatten bewegte sie sich an den Wänden gedrückt entlang. Wenige Meter vor ihr stand ein Soldat und sah sich um. Rasch duckte sich Cordelia zwischen dem Fahrradständer und Telefonzelle. Den Soldaten hätte sie rasch auf Eis legen können, doch bot sich hier keine Stelle um ihn später verschwinden zu lassen. Sie würde sich an einer anderen Stelle umsehen müssen. Die Krokodildame schlich davon und verschonte diesen Soldaten. Cranch indes wechselte jetzt auch vom Beobachter zum Attentäter. Zeit die Besatzungstruppen zu dezimieren. Nahe des Kinos bot sich die beste Gelegenheit dazu. Eine Treppe führte hier in den Keller. Als der Soldat neben direkt vor der Treppe stand, betätigte das braune Krokodil den Abzug. Niemand sah wie der Löwe nach vorne kippte und dann die Treppe hinunter fiel. Doch am Morgen waren die Soldaten verschwunden. Die Wölfe hatten außer dem einen Architekten keine weiteren Geißeln gesehen. Auch schien dieser Abzug nicht spontan zu sein, er wirkte wie vorgeplant. Die Luftschiff Flotte schwebte in südlicher Richtung davon. In Tiegelstadt kehrte auch wieder das Leben ein. Die Vier schlichen davon, sie durften die Spur der Luftschiffe nicht verlieren. Die Löwen fuhren die Nordsüdroute in nördlicher Richtung. Als sie die Luftschiffe entdeckten, glaubten sie ihren Augen nicht. Die Luftschiffe, die sie gerade überflogen, trugen die Heraldik des Fuchses. „Sollen wir eines der Teile runter holen?“ fragte Lenny schnell, „das größte der Luftschiffe, das zudem nicht bewaffnet ist.“ „Ja,“ meinte Leeland mit entschlossener Stimme, „dann wissen wir, ob an unseren Listen was dran ist.“ Die Gruppe wechselte die Straßenseite und blieben auf sicherem Abstand. Lenny aktivierte die vier Geschütze seines Buggys und zielte so gut wie es bei der Fahrt möglich war. Während er die Spur hielt, betätigte er nach einander die zwei Doppelläufe. Es knallte zweimal und die Geschosse rissen vier Löcher in das Luftschiff. Sofort begann die Luft auszuströmen und das Luftfahrzeug begann zu sinken. „Sofort drehen und weg hier!“ rief Lukas und deutete auf die kleineren Luftschiffe die zu drehen begannen, „bevor sie uns in Zielweite bekommen.“ Die Speedorz und der Buggy waren schneller doch konnten die Luftschiffe ein ziemlichen Feuerhagel hernieder regnen lassen. In einer waghalsigen Drehung brachte sich Lenny ein weiteres Mal in Schussposition. Jetzt fuhr er rückwärts da seine Freunde ihm voraus fuhren. Einer von vier Schüssen traf und zerstörte das Ruder. Teile davon beschädigten den Luftkorb und das zweite Luftschiff begann zu sinken. Jetzt drehten die anderen Luftfahrzeuge bei, schossen aber Seile ab, über welche die Besatzung der abstürzenden Luftschiffe entkommen konnten. Mit einem sachten Schrammen, das in ein dumpfes Krachen überging, stürzte das große Luftschiff neben der Straße ab. Die vier Löwen verließen die Straße und fuhren zu dem Wrack des Luftfahrzeugs und sahen sich um. Im Frachtraum des zerstörten Luftschiffs lagen große Stahlteile. Zusammen ergaben sie zwei riesige Rotoren. In den Überresten der Kajüte lagen Blätter auf dem Boden und die Splitter der Frontscheiben. Welche bei dem Aufprall zersprungen war. Jetzt waren Speedorz zu hören, die rasch näher kamen. Doch als Leeland die Besucher erkannte, lächelte der Löwe erfreut. „Whirley alter Freund,“ sprach der Löwe und zeigte auf das Wrack, „wo kommen die her?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ erwiderte der Grauwolf während seine Augen das abgestürzte Luftfahrzeug untersuchten, „die kamen von Tiegelstadt, welche sie besetzt hatten.“ „Die Antwort wird sicher nicht sehr hilfreich sein,“ meinte Whirley und zuckte mit den Schultern, „doch mehr wissen wir über diese Leute auch nicht.“ „Wir könnten uns erneut zusammen tun,“ meinte Lenny und lächelte, „vor einem Jahr hat das auch sehr gut funktioniert.“ „Ich bin dabei,“ bestätigte Whirley zufrieden, „doch diesmal sollten wir unsere Arbeit nicht sofort wieder beenden.“ „Wir denken drüber nach,“ überlegte Leeland laut, „aber zunächst lassen wir uns auf den Job konzentrieren.“ „Wer ist unser größtes Problem?“ wollte Leon wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „diese Soldaten oder sie?“ „Sie könnte das Problem werden,“ gab William zu bedenken, „wir brauchen Zeugen und wo sie auftaucht, gibt es keine Zeugen denn ihr wisst schon,..“ „Wahre Worte,“ erwiderte Lenny und erinnerte sich an die Ereignisse von vor einem Jahr, „sie ist ziemlich rücksichtslos.“ „Kann ein schlechtes Gewisses solche Ausmaße annehmen?“ ließ Lukas von sich hören, „kann sie wirklich nicht gut und böse unterscheiden?“ „Sie unterscheidet nun zwischen sehr gut und sehr schlecht,“ gab Wood zurück und kratzte sich hinter den Ohren, „sie hilft einem oder legt einen auf Eis, kurz und bündig.“ Die Acht machten sich auf in den Überrest des Frachtraumes. Dort lagen noch immer die Bauteile für die zwei riesigen Rotoren. Dies bestätigte das die Söldner es in Tiegelstadt auf besonders große Stahlkonstruktionen abgesehen hatten. Riesengroße Rotoren, das sprach für ein sehr großes fliegendes Objekt. In Tiegelstadt traf Cranch auf Cordelia die sich im Keller des Parkhauses ein Versteck gesucht hatte. Da sie das braune Krokodil mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßte und keine Spur zeigte überrascht zu sein, ließ darauf schließen das sie ihn erwartet hatte. Der Raum war sporadisch eingerichtet und wirkte rein zweckorientiert. Auf einer Matratze saßen vier Offiziere jener Soldaten, die noch vor drei Stunden die Stadt besetzten. Ihre Augen und Nasen waren verbunden und so atmeten sie durch den Mund. Das braune Krokodil schwieg und teilte Cordelia in Gebärdensprache mit; Gute Arbeit, die könnten etwas wissen, was nützlich sein könnte. Die junge Krokodildame lächelte und gab mit Handzeichen zurück; Danke, das hoffe ich auch. Ich hole den LKW, teilte er mit Handzeichen mit, bin in zehn Minuten wieder da. Zwölf Minuten später fanden sich die vier Gefangenen in der Ladefläche wieder. Auf dem Weg aus der Stadt hinaus. Irgend wo in der Landschaft neben der Straße kam der LKW zum stehen. Cranch schoss einen explosiven Pfeil in die Luft und ließ ihn per Fernzünder auf einer bestimmten Höhe explodieren. Jetzt warteten die zwei Krokodile im freien auf die Löwen oder Wölfe. „Siehst du das?“ bemerkte Leeland und zeigte auf eine Explosion am Himmel, „das könnte Cranch sein.“ „Das sehen wir uns auf jeden Fall mal an,“ erwiderte Warface während er auf seinen Speedor stieg, „wir wollten so wie so in diese Richtung.“ „Gut,“ bestätigte der Löwe und startete seinen Speedor, „wir werden sehen wer da ein Signal gesetzt hat.“ Kapitel 5; Jetzt sind wir wieder zu Zehnt, dachte Warface, als er Cranch und Cordelia erblickte. Im Kopf gab er der Krokodildame den Namen „Crazy Girl“ weil er sie immer noch nicht einschätzen konnte. Doch auf dem ersten Blick schien sie sich im Griff zu haben. Die acht Speedorz fuhren von der Straße ab und blieben neben dem LKW stehen. Sie stiegen ab und musterten die Krokodile. Wood und William lächelten als für sie alles in Ordnung schien. Doch konnten beide einen Gedanken nicht verwerfen, Cordelia sah so schön aus wie sie auch gefährlich war. Das blieb Whirley und Warface nicht verborgen, auch die Krokodildame schien dies bemerkt zu haben. „Ich habe uns vier Zeugen besorgt,“ meinte Cordelia und verwies auf die Ladefläche, „vielleicht springen ein paar brauchbare Infos heraus, wenn man sie verhört.“ „Du hast die Vier nur am Leben gelassen,“ ließ Cranch verlauten und seine Stimme klang wieder einmal skeptisch, „weil es keine Mülleimer und Ecken gab, wo du sie sonst hättest verstecken können.“ „Mr. Halbtierjäger,“ konterte Cordelia und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „sag doch gleich, das ich mich nicht im Griff habe.“ „Nicht alle der zehn kalt gemachten Soldaten gehen auf ihr Konto,“ bemerkte William mit finsterem Grinsen, „Wood hat Zwei erwischt und ich auch.“ „Zudem gehen mindestens weitere Sieben,“ gab Whirley zu bedenken, „auf dein Konto, hast sie noch nicht mal mitgezählt.“ „Diese Leute haben eine Stadt besetzt,“ betonte Cordelia mit ernster Stimme, „so wie die aussahen, wurden die nicht dazu gezwungen.“ „Die haben es verdient,“ betonte sie entschlossen, „ich gerne noch ein paar mehr erledigt, doch dann zogen sie auf einmal ab.“ „Ich bin allerdings immer noch der Meinung,“ betonte Cranch mit besorgter Stimme, „das du dich nur bedingt im Griff hast.“ „Mein Zustand sollte erst mal zweitrangig sein,“ bemerkte Cordelia und sah zu den Wölfen herüber, „der mysteriöse Feind sollte an erster Stelle stehen.“ „Wo sie recht hat, hat sie allerdings recht,“ bestätigte Warface und lächelte, „interne Streitereien sind für das Vorhaben nicht besonders förderlich.“ „Es ist kein Streiten,“ sprach Cranch und sah wieder so traurig aus wie vor einem Jahr, als er glaubte Cordelia sein um gekommen, „diese Leute können gefährlich sein, vielleicht haben sie bisher nur ihren leichten Einheiten zum Einsatz gebracht.“ „Was ist wenn sie Cordelia doch überwältigen können,“ gab das braune Krokodil zu bedenken, „und sie ebenfalls an den Ort entführen, wo wir nicht einmal wissen wo er sich befindet?“ „In diesem Punkt hast du nicht ganz Unrecht,“ bestätigte Leeland und warf einen Blick in die ganze Runde, „doch betrifft das Risiko einen jeden von uns, nicht nur sie.“ „Lasst uns jetzt die Gefangenen verhören,“ warf William ein, „damit wir weiter kommen.“ Die Zehn fanden sich wieder in Tiegelstadt ein. Wo sich das Alltagsleben wieder voll eingestellt hatte. Frauen gingen einkaufen, Kinder spielten auf den Freizeit Plätzen und die Stahlarbeiter schwitzend zwischen den Tiegeln, welche der Stadt auch ihren Namen gaben, den Schmelzöfen und den Gussformen. Das Hämmern der teilweise monströs wirkenden Maschinenhämmer klang wie ein monotoner Trommelschlag. Züge und LKW aus Erzbergen brachten das namensgebende Erz und nahmen Stahlwaren wieder mit. Doch eine Sache war anders als zuvor, in der Stadt patrouillierten die Milizen, die sonst nur außerhalb in den Kasernen trainierten. Doch dies wirkte sich nicht merklich auf das Alltagsleben der Tiegelstätter aus. Die Listen mit den Produkten, welche diese fremden Soldaten unter Zwang produzieren ließen, gaben die Leiter der Stahlwerke bereitwillig ab. Unter der Hand wurden auch die einen oder anderen, wenn auch kleineren schmutzigen Geschäfte abgeschlossen, so ganz Unschuldig waren die Jäger ja auch nie gewesen. Und ein Kopfgeld auf ein paar dieser Generäle tat der Reisekasse ganz gut. Das einzige, was wie ein kleiner Schatten über der Gruppe lag, war das Verhältnis zwischen Cranch und Cordelia. Es war kein wirklicher Streit, das konnten die Wölfe geschickt abwenden, doch die gegenseitigen Sticheleien waren manchmal schon sehr anstrengend. Auch für erfahrene Schlitzohren wie Warface, Whirley und Leeland. Ein weiteres, wenn auch nur winzig kleines Problemchen, war die Sache das Wood und William auch ein gewisses Auge auf die Krokodildame warfen. Der Rest der Gruppe war daher froh, das Cordelia keine Wölfin war. Besonders Cranch, dem man zweierlei Gefühle, nicht immer aber doch das ein oder andere Mal, deutlich ansah. Whirley schlenderte durch den Hotelflur um der Bitte von Cordelia nach zu kommen. Sie wollte unter vier Augen mit dem Wolf sprechen. Auch was die Sache mit Cranch anbelangte und auch eine andere Beobachtung. Als die junge Krokodildame die Tür öffnete, witterte der Wolf den Geruch von getrocknetem Speck. „Schön sie zu sehen,“ begrüßte sie Whirley und schloss die Tür von innen, „danke das sie meiner Bitte gefolgt sind.“ „Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben,“ sprach sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, „ist das Verhältnis zwischen mir und Cranch sehr wechselhaft.“ „Wechselhaft ist das treffende Wort,“ bestätigte der Wolf mit einem lächeln, „erst würgt er dir einen rein und zwei Minuten später macht er sich sorgen um dich.“ „Als ich vor einem Jahr im Krankenhaus lag,“ meinte sie mit leiser Stimme, „habe ich oft so getan als ob ich schlief.“ „In diesen Momenten hat er Dinge gesagt,“ fuhr sie fort, „welche er mir sonst nie gesagt hätte.“ „Fasse es bitte zusammen,“ meinte Whirley vertrauensvoll, „es gibt Dinge die besser euer Geheimnis bleiben sollten.“ „Wie sie meinen,“ erwiderte Cordelia und bot dem Wolf ein Stück getrockneten Speck an, „ich fasse es nur zusammen.“ „Er hegt mir gegenüber Gefühle die ich ihm jetzt noch nicht erwidern kann,“ erklärte die junge Krokodildame mit einem Hauch von Traurigkeit in der Stimme, „das ist dass Problem.“ „So etwas hatte ich befürchtet,“ gab Whirley traurig zu und erinnerte sich an einige Momente von vor einem Jahr, „ich wollte es damals aber nicht glauben, da ich Cranch aus anderen Tagen kenne.“ „Was ihre Freunde William und Wood anbelangt,“ meinte Cordelia besorgt, „sie scheinen sich auch mehr für mich zu interessieren als es mir gefällt.“ „Zum einen könnte es zu weiteren Spannungen kommen,“ fuhr sie bedenklich fort, „zum anderen sind sie Wölfe und ich ein Krokodil.“ „Aber ich werde mit ihnen reden,“ beendet die Krokodildame und lächelte wieder, „und ihnen ihre Illusionen rauben.“ „Was den Rest betrifft, ich meine den Job,“ stellte sie wieder entschlossen klar, „sollten wir im Beisein der anderen besprechen.“ „Gut, jetzt weiß ich Bescheid,“ gab Whirley zurück und stand auf, „jetzt kann ich notfalls eingreifen.“ Im Keller des Hotels hatte Warface zusammen mit Wood und William die Sauna zweckentfremdet. Mit schweißtreibendem Erfolg. Jetzt konnte man die vier Gefangenen der örtlichen Polizei übergeben. Die drei Wölfe stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren wieder in die achte Etage. Whirley und Cordelia fingen sie im Flur ab. Warface verstand das Nicken seines Kampfgefährten und folgte ihm alleine. „Jungs ihr kommt mit mir,“ sprach die junge Krokodildame und lächelte irgend wie komisch, „es gibt da etwas zu bereinigen, ehe es zu einem Problem werden kann.“ „Was gibt es denn?“ übernahm Wood neugierig das Wort, „was liegt denn an?“ „Eure Blicke verraten euch,“ bemerkte Cordelia und schloss die Tür auf, „ich glaube sie beide machen sich da falsche Hoffnungen.“ Nach einer freundschaftlichen Gruppenumarmung war alles geklärt und das erste Problem beseitigt. Die Drei suchten jetzt das große Zimmer von Whirley auf. Wo die Erkenntnis, das die beiden Wölfe nicht mehr auf dumme Ideen kommen würden, mit Wohlgefühl aufgenommen wurde. Großartig besprochen wurde noch nichts. Nur eine Karte, aber eine recht ungewöhnliche, lag auf dem Tisch. Diese schien eine Symbiose aus Karte und Konstruktionszeichnung zu sein. Ein Schiff oder so etwas Ähnliches, in Form mehrerer Inseln. Diese schienen durch Brücken verbunden zu sein. Dazu zog sich eine Art Netz um die künstliche Insel herum und darüber. Auch gab die genauere Betrachtung preis, das diese Karte nicht auf Papier gezeichnet war. Sondern auf dem Stoff der Jacke eines Soldaten. Es war um es genau zu bestimmen, die Innenseite. „Was ist das?“ wollte Wood wissen fasste sich an seine pechschwarzen Ohren, „ist das eine Insel oder ein Schiff?“ „Ich würde sagen,“ schlug William vor und war sich aber auch nicht ganz sicher, „das es sich um eine künstliche Insel handelt.“ „Der Meinung sind wir auch,“ übernahm Leeland für die Löwen und fuhr mit dem Finger über das Netzt, das alles überspannte, „diese Fäden könnten die Schienen einer Schwebebahn sein.“ „Nur diese runden Gebäude geben uns noch Rätsel auf,“ gab Cranch zu bedenken und vermied es aber Cordelia an zusehen, „sie könnten Verteidigungsanlagen sein aber auch etwas anderes.“ „Turbinen,“ war von der Krokodildame zu hören, in einer fahlen bedrückten Stimme, „riesigen Turbinen.“ Kapitel 6; Zur gleichen Zeit im Territorium der Nashörner; Radonis, Rodney und Radcliff staunten nicht schlecht, als sich geschickt an Rauchsäulen vorbei manövrierten. Hin und wieder sauste auch ein Geschoss nur knapp an ihnen vorbei. Dann musste auch hin und wieder den Feuersbrünsten ausgewichen werden, die von abgeschossenen Luftschiffen ausgingen. Die drei Raben waren mitten in ein heftiges Gefecht geraten. Das monotone Rattern eines Flakgeschützes war zu hören und das Pfeifen der Projektile. Neben den Raben löste sich der Ballon eines Luftschiffes in Stofffetzen auf. Die Raben lenkten ihre Rabengleiter aus dem dichten Gefecht in offenes Gebiet. Jetzt gab es auch vereinzelte Blicke auf den Boden. Komische Söldner lieferten sich ebenso erbitterte Kämpfe mit den Truppen der Nashörner. Noch war schwer aus zu machen, wer jetzt die besseren Karten hatte, doch auf dem zweiten Blick ließ sich absehen, dass sich für diese Söldner das Blatt wendete. Das aber nicht zum guten. Zwischen all den Nashörnern am Boden kämpfte auch ein einzelnes Krokodil. Genau das hatten die Raben gesucht um mit ihm zu sprechen. „Der gute Light Green ist gerade nicht ansprechbar,“ schrie Radonis aus leibeskräften um im Schlachtenlärm verstanden zu werden, „der verdrischt da unten irgend welche Söldner.“ „Dann müssen wir uns gedulden,“ war in einem ebenso lauten Ton von Rodney zu hören, „wir können ihm aber auch etwas helfen, in dem wir ein paar Luftschiffe zum Absturz bringen.“ Die leichten Rabengleiter waren zwar nicht für einen ausdauernden Luftkampf konzipiert gewesen, doch für ein oder zwei kleine Angriffe reichten sie aber schon. Denn sie waren wendig und konnten auf engem Raum gut manövrieren. Dies nutzten die Raben aus um die einen oder anderen Ballons der Luftschiffe zu beschädigen. Jetzt bekamen sie noch weitere Unterstützung von ihren Freunden, mit denen sie jetzt nicht gerechnet hatten. Alessa und Androklos flogen den einen, Ariadne und Achilleus den zweiten Adlerjäger. Jetzt zeigte sich auch mal wieder das ihre Freunde, wie alle Adler, eine Ausbildung in der Luftwaffe mitgemacht hatten. Denn jeder Treffer ging nicht irgend wo hin. Immer in die Brücken der Luftschiffe oder die Ruderanlagen. So stellten die außer Gefecht gesetzten Wracks ein Hindernis für die anderen da. Radonis versuchte gar nicht erst die Zeit zu zählen, denn alles ging mal gefühlt sehr langsam und dann wieder sehr schnell. Doch irgend wann waren die meisten Luftschiffe abgestürzt, befanden sich im Rückzug oder stürzten gerade ab. Die Niederlage in der Luft musste sich auch auf die Söldner am Boden ausgewirkt haben, denn immer wieder gaben einzelnen oder ganze Verbände auf. Doch am Ende mussten die sieben Freunde aber feststellen, dass ihr Eingreifen den Sieg der Nashörner nur beschleunigt hatte. Die Hornträger wären auch ohne weitere Unterstützung siegreich gewesen. Noch wussten die Sieben nicht warum, sie würden es aber bald erfahren. Die zwei Adlerjäger und drei Rabengleiter landeten unweit des Schlachtfeldes, wo sie von einem Nashornsoldaten hin gelotst worden waren. Das Gefecht war jetzt vorbei und ruhe kehrte ein. „Wo ist das Krokodil was an eurer Seite gekämpft hat?“ fragte Rodney einen Nashornsoldaten, „wir wollen uns mit ihm unterhalten.“ „Der ist dahinten,“ verwies das Nashorn mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, „der Kerl ist gut.“ „Danke,“ sagte der Rabe und schloss mit den anderen dem Trupp auf der gerade gefangene Söldner in Ketten legte. Zwischen den Gefangenen wuselte Light Green herum. So wie es aussah sortierte das Krokodil die ranghöheren Söldner aus. Irgend wie übten die Halbtierjäger auf Radonis immer wieder eine Faszination aus, aber auch einen Schrecken, der sich nicht benennen ließ. Light Green hatte seinen Spitznamen wegen seinen hellgrünen Schuppen erhalten, die fast seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten. Nur die Schuppen seines Bauches und des Unterkiefers waren noch um einiges heller. Der Rabe fragte sich ob der Halbtierjäger wegen eines Halbtieres hier her gekommen war und es unter den Söldnern suchte. Oder war er auf der immer noch andauernden Suche nach seiner Schwester in das Gefecht geraten? Light Green erblickte den Raben und freute sich ihn zu sehen. „Du auch hier alter Meisterdieb,“ lächelte das hellgrüne Krokodil und schloss den Raben freundschaftlich in die Arme, „hast ja auch deine Freunde mit gebracht.“ „Früher warst du mal ne Stange Geld wert Flattermann,“ sagte er danach zu Achilleus, aber mit einem friedlichen Lächeln im schuppigem Gesicht, „jetzt werden Halbtiere wie du anerkannt.“ „Aber auf den Punkt zurück,“ wandte sich Light Green an Radonis, „weswegen seit ihr hier?“ „Vermutlich wegen denen da,“ meinte der Rabe und zeige auf die Söldner, „was wollten die hier?“ „Wenn die Infos von dem Kerl stimmen,“ erwiderte Light Green mit gerunzelter Stirn, „den ich im Gorilla Territorium eingefangen habe, wollten die große Mengen Beton stehlen.“ „Aber in zwei vielleicht auch drei Stunden wissen wir mehr,“ fuhr das hellgrüne Krokodil fort, „nach dem wir ein paar von denen in die Mangel genommen haben.“ „Es muss schon mehr sein,“ bemerkte ein Hauptmann der Nashörner der in der Nähe stand, „wenn die mit der Armada von Luftschiffen anrücken.“ „Doch wurden wir von unserem schuppigem Kollegen hier gewarnt,“ fuhr das Nashorn fort, „das verschaffte uns die Zeit, die Geschütze in Stellung zu bringen.“ „Ach bitte,“ meinte das Krokodil und wechselte einen Handschlag mit dem Hauptmann, „das bisschen Vorwarnen, war doch nicht die Rede wert.“ Am Abend kam Light Green in das Zelt der Sieben und brachte einen Stapel Blätter mit. Obendrauf lag ein Schnellhefter in dem einige Blätter abgeheftet waren. Die ganze Papiersammlung stellte er auf den Klapptisch in der Zeltmitte. „Ihr müsst nicht alles lesen,“ sprach das Krokodil und lächelte, „alles Wichtige ist in dem Schnellhefter.“ „Aber ich kann euch auch einfach zusammen fassen,“ schlug Light Green vor, „lässt sich alles in zwei Sätzen sagen.“ „Dann mal los,“ entgegnete Achilleus skeptisch, „das Zeug da alles lesen, möchte ich nicht unbedingt.“ „Die Typen gehören zu einem gemischten Stammesverband der sich auf eine fliegende Insel zurück gezogen hat,“ begann das hellgrüne Krokodil den ersten Satz, „dann kam es da oben zu politischen Problemen was erheblichen Schaden an der Technik nach sich zog.“ „Nach dem sie aber die Probleme mit den Aufständischen im Griff bekamen,“ beendete er den zweiten Satz, „musste man die beschädigten Konstruktion reparieren oder ersetzen, deswegen sind sie auf die Oberfläche zurück gekommen.“ „Die Typen gehören zu einem gemischten Stammesverband der sich auf eine fliegende Insel zurück gezogen hat,“ begann das hellgrüne Krokodil den ersten Satz, „dann kam es da oben zu politischen Problemen was erheblichen Schaden an der Technik nach sich zog.“ „Nach dem sie aber die Probleme mit den Aufständischen im Griff bekamen,“ beendete er den zweiten Satz, „musste man die beschädigten Konstruktion reparieren oder ersetzen, deswegen sind sie auf die Oberfläche zurück gekommen.“ Dies passte mit dem zusammen, was ihnen Whirley vor ihrer Abreise mitgeteilt hatte. Bei diesem Aufstand musste es wohl die wichtigsten Leute erwischt haben. Deshalb entführten sie neue in die fliegende Ruine. Der Rabe teilte diese nun dem Krokodil mit und wartete auf dessen Antwort. „Ja und Nein, je nach dem aus welchem Blickwinkel man es sieht,“ überlegte Light Green laut, „dafür müssen wir diese Söldner erneut befragen.“ „Wollen sie mit kommen oder hier warten?“ fragte das hellgrüne Krokodil, „ihr müsst es nicht.“ „Ich gehe mit,“ sprach Rodney nicht besonders glücklich, „doch ich weiß nach was ich fragen muss.“ Nach gut einer Stunde kam das Krokodil und der Rabe zurück. Rodney wirkte sichtlich erleichtert als ob seine Fragen beantwortet wurden. Jetzt lächelte er zufrieden und das bestätigte alles. „Diese fünfundzwanzig Wissenschaftler gehörten ursprünglich zu den Bewohner der fliegenden Insel,“ erklärte der Rabe und seine Augen leuchteten, „sie ergriffen die Flucht als die Aufstände begannen.“ „Die Söldner machten sie ausfindig und brachten sie zurück,“ beendete der Rabe erleichtert, „doch das Beschaffen von Baumaterial und Ersatzteilen stellte sich als problematisch heraus.“ „Zumal die unfreiwillige Heimführung der Wissenschaftler nicht so unbemerkt blieb,“ ergänzte Rodney rasch, „denn eine junge Krokodildame, die wir mittlerweile kennen, bekam davon mit.“ In dem Moment wirkte Light Green besonders aufmerksam. Seine Augen fokussierten den Raben mit strengem Blick. Aber auch mit einem Funken Hoffnung darin versteckt. „Wie sieht diese Krokodildame aus?“ wollte Light Green wissen und seine Augen ruhten weiter auf dem Raben, „wie heißt sie?“ Zuerst beschrieb er die junge Krokodilfrau und spürte wie Light Green mit jedem Wort auf zu blühen schien. Ja, dieses Mädchen was der Rabe so detailliert beschrieben hatte, war seine Schwester. Nach der er so lange schon suchte. „Sie nennt sich jetzt Cordelia Caterona,“ fuhr der Rabe fort, „davor nannte sie sich Celest Caterona.“ „Sie hat ihren richtigen Namen vergessen,“ bedauerte Light Green und seine Augen sahen jetzt traurig aus, „das alles hat diese Crooler aus ihr gemacht.“ „Wie heißt sie wirklich?“ wollte Radonis wissen und schluckte betroffen, „wie ist dein Name?“ „Ihr wahrer Name ist Cristabella Collonia,“ erwiderte das hellgrüne Krokodil und blickte auf den Boden, „ich selbst heiße Cristoball Collonia, nennt mich aber nur Christo.“ Kapitel 7; „Zurück zum Job,“ meinte Christo und lächelte wieder zufrieden, „diese Luftinsulaner fürchten, das ihr fliegender Schrotthaufen aus zerbombten Ruinen abstürzen könnte.“ „Dafür wollen sie die Baumaterialien und Rohstoffe bei uns hier unten erbeuten,“ brachte das hellgrüne Krokodil die Aussagen der Söldner wieder in den Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs, „durch unser Luftgefecht vor etwa einer Stunde, haben wir eine ihrer Luftverbände ausradiert.“ „Was heißt das im Klartext?“ erkundigte sich Achilleus und fühlte sich in der Nähe des Halbtierjägers immer noch nicht wirklich wohl, „kommen die wieder oder war es das fürs erste?“ „Wenn man den Jungs glauben darf,“ meinte das Krokodil und kratzte sich an der Stirn, „können die sich vorerst keine große Nummer mehr erlauben.“ „Schön,“ lächelte Ariadne und freute sich über ihre Abschüsse, „ein kleiner Sieg in einem aufkeimenden Konflikt.“ „Doch ist dies nur eine Schlacht,“ bemerkte Christo aber grinste dabei zufrieden, „jeder Tag, den die jetzt nicht für Überfälle nutzen können ist, wenn man es so sehen will, ein weiterer kleiner Sieg.“ „Ist euch noch etwas aufgefallen?“ bemerkte das Krokodil und grinste jetzt finster, „mal von den uns unbekannten Uniformen mal abgesehen?“ Die drei Raben und vier Adler überlegten kurz. Die Waffen waren ihnen unbekannt, die Rüstungen auch. So wohl auch das Farbschema und die Heraldik. Aber was hätte denn noch auffallend sein sollen? Nur Achilleus und Ariadne war eine zunehmende Nervosität anzusehen. Sie hatten wohl noch etwas mehr entdeckt, was ungewöhnlich gewesen sein musste. „Der Grund warum du hier bist,“ gab der dunkelblaue Adler mit schwarzen Flügeln zurück, „ihr Halbtierjäger kommt nur wenn der Preis stimmt oder es Klienten gibt.“ „Eine sehr unhöfliche Art es zu sagen,“ meinte Christo und ließ sich von dem Halbadler Halbrabe nicht provozieren, „sie haben es aber bemerkt.“ „Unter diesen Söldner befindet sich eine besonders große Zahl an Halbtieren,“ gab das hellgrüne Krokodil zu bedenken, „dazu noch eine der gefährlichen Formen unter den Halbtieren.“ „Ich habe vor längerer Zeit mal schlimme Alpträume gehabt,“ bemerkte Ariadne und erinnerte sich nur widerwillig zurück, „ich habe von Halbtieren dieser Art geträumt.“ „Wirklich keine besonders guten Träume,“ entgegnete Christo mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ihr hättet das Potenzial zu einer hervorsagenden Halbtierjägerin.“ „Vielen dank,“ antwortete die Adlerfrau und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „doch schlage ich lieber eine andere Laufbahn ein.“ „Jedem das seine,“ bestätigte Christo mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „zudem verfolgen wir nur die Halbtiere, die als Gefährlich eingestuft werden.“ „Diese machen die Mehrheit der Halbtiere aus und fallen kaum auf,“ beruhigte das Krokodil den dunkelblauen Adler mit schwarzen Flügeln, „zu diesen zählt auch ihr.“ Achilleus atmete aus und sah Cristo jetzt nicht mehr so misstrauisch an. Zudem wussten sie jetzt, was das Krokodil ins Territorium der Nashörner geführt hatte. Die Aussicht auf fette Beute in Form von Halbtieren. Dabei war er auf diese Söldner gestoßen. „Vor genau vier Tagen begegnete ich diesem Söldner in einer Gaststätte im Gorilla Territorium,“ begann Christo und sah Achilleus böse an, „dieser Kerl hat sich nach Halbtieren erkundigt.“ „Ich nahm mit ihm Kontakt auf und stellte feste,“ fuhr das Krokodil fort, „das er aus keinem der mir bekannten Gebiete Chimas stammte.“ „Dies wäre nicht weiter schlimm gewesen,“ gab Christo zu bedenken, „wenn er nicht weitere komische Fragen gestellt hätte.“ „Er wollte Details wissen über die Verteidigungsanlagen der Nashörner,“ erinnerte sich das hellgrüne Krokodil laut, „und wie weit sie die Steinbrüche mit einbezogen.“ „Da erschien mir die Sache mit den Halbtieren auf einmal zweitrangig,“ meinte Christo wieder Achilleus fokussierend, „ich knöpfte mir den Typ vor und erfuhr von seiner wahren Mission.“ „Sofort machte ich mich zu den Nashörnern auf,“ betonte das Krokodil und lächelte wieder Alessa zu, „ich musste sie warnen und das tat ich auch, ohne Gedanken an einer Gegenleistung.“ „Den Rest kennen sie,“ beendete Christo mit freundlicher Stimme, „das sich dann doch Halbtiere der Stufe III unter den Söldnern befanden, war ein reiner Zufall.“ Jetzt ärgerte sich Achilleus und war wütend über sich selbst. Da seine Einschätzung nicht zu traf. Entweder sagte dieser Halbtierjäger die Wahrheit oder aber er hatte ihn durchschaut. Man sagte diesen Leuten nach, das sie nicht nur das suchen, finden und jagen in Perfektion beherrschten. Auch das täuschen soll ihnen in die Wiege gelegt worden sein. Wieder in Tiegelstadt; „Hast du diese fliegende Insel gesehen?“ wollte Whirley von Cordelia wissen und holte die goldene Plakette hervor, die sie ihm geschickt hatte. „Es gibt einen Ort, der dort zu finden ist, wo niemand nach Land suchen würde“ las der Wolf vor, „das hast du mir zukommen lassen.“ „Wir wissen jetzt, dass es so eine Insel gibt,“ betonte Whirley mit fragendem Blick, „auch wer sie bewohnt hat und welche Rolle diese Entführungen spielen.“ „Nur eine Sache würde mich jetzt wirklich interessieren,“ hinterfragte der edle Grauwolf, „was hat dich zu deinem Rätsel gebracht und die Verbindung mit den Entführungen begründet?“ Die junge Krokodildame spielte an ihrem Bauchnabelpiercing herum und musterte den fragenden Blick des Wolfes. Sie überlegte hin und her, mied den Blick des Jägers und sah ihn dann wieder an. Sie sprang auf, holte die Plakette und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken. „Halten sie mich für verrückt?“ wollte die Krokodildame wissen, „sonst hat das alles keinen Sinn!“ „Ich habe dich noch nie für Verrückt gehalten,“ sprach Whirley die Wahrheit, „auch wenn ich dich nicht immer so ganz verstehen kann.“ „Gut,“ lächelte Cordelia mit einem freundlichen Grinsen, „denn an diesem einen Tag hielt ich mich selbst für verrückt.“ „Was würden sie sagen,“ stellte die Krokodildame in den Raum, „wenn sie an einem wolkenlosen Tag auf einmal nur eine riesengroße Wolke sehen?“ „Die sich zudem nicht mit dem Wind bewegt,“ betonte Cordelia und zeigte noch einmal die goldene Plakette, „sondern gegen den Wind?“ „Ich würde meinen Augen nicht glauben können,“ gab Whirley zu und wiederholte das Rätsel in seinem Kopf, „ich würde auch der Meinung sein, das meine Augen mir etwas vormachen.“ „Was wenn aus dieser widernatürlichen Wolke auch noch fünf Luftschiffe schälen,“ fragte sie den Wolf und zuckte mit den Schultern, „die genau über der Stadt kreisen, wo nur wenige Stunden später fünf Entführungen gemeldet werden?“ „Das sind dann ein paar Zufälle zu viel,“ räusperte Whirley und runzelte die Stirn, „doch alles passt mit dem, was diese vier Söldner aussagten perfekt zusammen.“ „Was ist dein Geheimnis?“ sprach der Wolf leise mit bedächtiger Stimme, „was treibt dich an, sich Dingen an zunehmen, die so voller Rätsel sind?“ „Fragen,“ gab Cordelia zurück und lachte, „Fragen um Antworten zu finden, die meine Erinnerungen zurück bringen.“ „Welche Antworten sollen das sein?“ gab Whirley nachdenklich zurück, „du hast doch deinen Namen wieder gefunden.“ Die Krokodildame schwieg und sah den Wolf wieder an, „Cordelia Caterona war nicht mein Name, sondern der meiner Mutter.“ „Ich habe meinen Namen vergessen,“ betonte Cordelia mit finsterer Mine, „meine Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit sind nur Fetzen ohne Zusammenhang.“ „Ich kann mich nur wage daran erinnern,“ gab sie zu und wirkte dennoch optimistisch, „wie der Name meiner Mutter lautete und das ich einen Bruder hatte.“ „Ihn vielleicht bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können,“ lachte sie fröhlich und lachte, „gibt mir die Kraft.“ „Nun aber zurück zu diesen Söldnern,“ sagte die junge Krokodildame, „wie sollen wir fortfahren?“ Die einen nennen es Amnesie, dachte Cordelia, sie legen es als Folge der langanhaltenden Schizophrenie aus. Die Krokodildame erinnerte sich nur an eines sehr genau. Das Martyrium, dem sie durch Crooler ausgesetzt war. Diese ständigen Hypnosen durch diese Pflanze hatten in ihr ein zweites bösartiges Wesen gedeihen lassen. Dieses nannte sich Celest und war eine finstere Kopie der Bosheit der Krokodilprinzessin. Sie war ab diesem Moment nicht nur eine optische Doppelgängerin, sondern auch eine innere. Dann gelang ihr die Flucht und Celest übernahm sie fast vollständig. Was die Erinnerungen des bösen Wesens betraf, diese waren komplett und lückenlos. Vom Duell gegen Crooler, wo sie die Krokodilprinzessin fast erledigt hatte. Nur das wenige Gute in ihr, hatte sie am Ende zurück gehalten. Jetzt folgte eine Odyssee durch die Unterwelt der Outlands bis schließlich an den Hof des Sklavenkönigs. Sie wurden dessen Agentin und rechte Hand. In diesem Jahr entwickelte sie sich völlig zu einer Bestie in schöner Gestalt. Jetzt wurde sie zu einem Martyrium für andere. Bis sie auf den Halbtierjäger Cranch Iron Bite traf. Durch diesen fand sie Stück für Stück zu ihrer guten Seite zurück. Bis letztere die Finster nieder rang. Celest war vertrieben worden und sie nannte sich nach ihrer Mutter, die erste Erinnerung ihrer verschollenen Kindheit. Später folgte noch die an einen Bruder. Mit dieser kam die Hoffnung zurück und Cordelia verdrängte Celest für immer aus ihrem Kopf. Nur die Erinnerung blieb zurück. Jetzt tat Cordelia alles um die Schuld, die auf ihr lastete, zu tilgen. Sie nutze ihr Wissen um die Unterwelt um diese zu bekämpfen. „Alles in Ordnung?“ war von Cranch zu hören, „es tut mir leid.“ „Ist schon ok,“ erwiderte die Krokodildame freundlich, „ich habe über das nachgedacht, an das ich mich erinnern kann.“ „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen,“ lachte sie leise und nahm Cranch freundschaftlich in die Arme, „es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Kapitel 8; Ein plötzliches Schweigen trat ein und alle Augen starrten aus dem Fenster. Es war mitten am Tag doch alles begann sich langsam zu verdunkeln. Als ob der Schatten etwas sehr großem sich langsam über die Stadt legte. Jetzt bewegten sich auch die Blätter der Bäume, ob wohle es vor wenigen Minuten noch absolut windstill war. Dies war kein Sturm, so viel war allen sofort klar. Der Wind drückte nach unten und der Schatten bewegte sich zu geordnet als für ein aufkommendes Unwetter. Von draußen waren jetzt auch aufgeregte Stimmen zu hören. Sätze wie, „Kinder bleibt im Haus“ oder „jeder der nicht unbedingt gebraucht wird“ soll sein Haus nicht verlassen. Jetzt mischte sich ein monotones Dröhnen dazwischen. Die Geräusche einer riesigen Turbine. Die Zehn eilten aus dem Haus und blickten in den verdunkelten Himmel. Eine riesengroße Wolke stand jetzt mitten über Tiegelstadt. Sie kam dem Boden immer näher, bis die erste Wolkenschicht eines der Hochhäuser berührte. Jetzt kam das widernatürliche Gebilde zum Stillstand. Außer dem Dröhnen der Turbinen war jetzt nichts mehr zu hören. Whirley blickte zu Cordelia herüber und nickte. So ein Anblick ließ selbst den fähigsten Wissenschaftler an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Doch dank der Verhöre wussten die Zehn was sie erwartete. Langsam begann der edle Grauwolf von Zehn rückwärts zu zählen. Cristo, den Adlern und den Raben stockte der Atem als sie bereits aus der Ferne Tiegelstadt erblickten. Mitten über der Industriemetropole stand eine widernatürliche Wolke. An einem wolkenfreien Tag im frühen Nachmittag. Das musste diese fliegende Insel sein. Die Aussagen der verhörten Söldner hatten schon wie Steine im Magen gelegen. Doch den Beweis für alles jetzt direkt vor sich zu sehen lag wie ein ganzes Gebirge im Magen. Zumal absehbar war, was folgen würde. „Christo,“ funkte Ariadne dem Krokodil zu, „nehme Alessa mit und bringe sie in Sicherheit!“ „Wo ich jetzt hin fliege,“ setzte sich der Funkspruch fort, „möchte ich sie nicht mit nehmen.“ „Wie bitte!“ fauchte Alessa sauer, „jetzt wo es Gefährlich wird, soll ich aus diesem Abenteuer aussteigen?!“ „Du bringst es auf dem Punkt kleine!“ betonte Ariadne ernst, „ich habe Whirley versprochen dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn ich diese nicht selbst einschätzen kann.“ „Dies ist jetzt der Fall,“ beendet sie mit vorsorglicher Stimme, „ich weiß nicht was uns in dieser Wolke da erwartet, deshalb nehme ich dich nicht mit.“ „Viel Glück,“ verabschiedete sich das Adlermädchen traurig aber verständnisvoll, „bitte komme zurück!“ „Ich werde tun was ich kann,“ gab Ariadne ebenso traurig zurück, „doch versprechen kann ich nichts.“ Mit Tränen in den Augen stieg Alessa aus dem Adlerjäger und flog zu Cristo, der unter auf sie wartete. Die zwei Adlerjäger und drei Rabengleiter beschleunigten und steuerten jetzt auf die widernatürliche Wolke zu. Das Krokodil und das Adlermädchen sahen noch einige Minuten traurig hinter her, ehe sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten. Kaum hatte Whirley den Countdown zu ende gezählt, war es mit der Ruhe vor dem Sturm vorbei. Die Wolkenschicht erzitterte bei jedem lauten Knall. Da oben wurden große Kanonen abgefeuert. Riesenhafte Harpunen sausten aus der Wolkenschicht und schlugen in die Mauern oder Fenster der Hochhäuser ein. Mannschaftscontainer sanken an Stahlseilen und von kontinuierlichen Salven begleitet herab. Zuletzt stürzen sich fast unzählige Adler und Raben dieser Söldner aus der Wolke. In nur wenigen Minuten wurde die Industriemetropole erneut zu einem Schlachtfeld. Die Stadtmilizen gaben sich die größte Mühe und auch die Zehn fochten was das Zeug hielt. Doch mit jedem besiegten Gegner folgen zwei oder mehr neue. Meter für Meter fiel Tiegelstadt in die Hände der Invasoren. Zum ersten Mal spürte Wood, was es hieß, sich zurück ziehen zu müssen. Auch William, dem so schnell nichts beunruhigte, schien eine baldige Niederlage akzeptiert zu haben. Die vier Löwen hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben die Angreifer zu bedrängen, sie halfen den Frauen und Kindern bei der Flucht. Während die Adler und Raben der Invasoren weiter den Hauptangriff voran trieben, setzten immer mehr Truppen den Fuß auf den Stadtboden. Bald hatten sie schon zwei Stadtviertel in ihrer Hand. Auch die vereinzelten Abschüsse der Mannschaftscontainer änderte nicht mehr viel daran. Es gab nur eine Rettung für Tiegelstadt, man musste um Unterstützung bitten. Luftunterstützung der Adler und Raben. „Ariadne an Radonis,“ funkte die junge Adlerfrau nach dem ersten Angriff, der kaum Wirkung auf den Feind gezeigt hatte, „wir müssen Hilfe holen.“ „Ja, leider war,“ kam ein Funkspruch von dem Raben zurück, „jeder von uns sollte jetzt versuchen, Verbündete zu gewinnen, damit Tiegelstadt nicht allzu lange in die Hand der Feinde fällt.“ „Ich versuche mein Glück bei den Raben,“ funkte Rodney dazwischen, „du Ariadne solltest zu den Adlern fliegen.“ „Ich fliege nach Winterfield Aiport,“ bestätigte Radonis mit leichtem Pessimismus, „vielleicht kann Wizzle die freien Rudel dazu bringen, uns Truppen zu schicken.“ „Ich werde die Löwen aufsuchen,“ beschloss Radcliff als einziger etwas optimistischer, „vielleicht habe ich etwas Glück.“ Die fünf Luftfahrzeuge stießen in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen davon. Sie mussten sich noch nie so beeilen wie jetzt. Das Schicksal einer ganzen Stadt stand jetzt auf dem Spiel. Am Boden hatten Cristo und Alessa die umkämpfte Metropole erreicht. Zum ersten Mal musste das Adlermädchen von ihren Waffen Gebrauch machen. Doch das Krokodil stand ihr bei. Angst, Trauer und Zorn rührten Alessas Gedanken durcheinander. Während sie den einen oder anderen Söldner nieder rang oder erschlug. Cristo war ein Kämpfer in Perfektion, doch auch ihm fiel es immer wieder mal schwer, sich gegen eine ganze Übermacht zu stellen. Zumal die meisten Adler oder Raben waren. Zum Glück lagen hier und da zurück gelassene Schusswaffen herum. So das er seine eigene Armbrust noch nicht einsetzen musste. In der ferne erblickte er Cranch und auch seine Schwester. Beide kleinen Grüppchen kämpften sich auf einander zu bis sie sich als Viertrupp neu formieren konnten. Cordelia erkannte ihren Bruder nicht, oder besser gesagt noch nicht. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gefecht. Am Abend war alles vorüber. Die Stadt lag nun in der Hand der Söldner. Doch war dies nur ein halber Sieg. Denn während des Gefechtes zogen sich verbliebenen Milizen in die Stahlwerke zurück. Die übrige Bevölkerung konnte zum großen Teil entkommen. Tiegelstadt war jetzt ein verlassener Ort. Nur die Patrouillen der Söldner waren auf den Straßen zu sehen. Bei all dem Chaos hatten sich die Jäger aufgeteilt. Die Löwen in das Ostviertel, die Wölfe ins Nordviertel und die Krokodile in das Parkviertel. Alessa hatte sich auf Whirleys bitte hin aus der Stadt geschlichen, wartete aber in einer nahe liegenden Höhle. Dort sollte sie Bewohner aufnehmen, die sich zur Zeit in der Gefangenschaft der Söldner befanden. Zum Glück hatten diese ihre Geiseln nicht auf die fliegende Insel gebracht. Oberstes Ziel war jetzt, den Truppennachschub zu unterbrechen. In der Nacht würden die Jäger zuschlagen. Die Adler dieser Söldnertruppe würden in der Dunkelheit ihrem Vorteil beraubt werden. Als nächstes mussten die schweren Stahlseite gekappt werden. Damit die fliegende Insel mit dem Wind abdriftete. Das würde die Soldaten für den nächsten Tag etwas beschäftigen. Zeit zu Gesprächen gab es keine, alles musste geräuschlos von statten gehen. So brach die Nacht herein und die erste Jagd begann im Nordviertel, die vier Verwaltungsgebäude waren das erste Ziel. Die vier Wölfe verließen ihr Versteck und schlichen an den Mauern gedrückt zum Verwaltungsdistrikt. Dort dienten die vier großen Bürotürme den Stahlseilen als Anker. Das Ziel war jetzt nur hundert Meter weit entfernt. Wood und William übernahmen die Vorhut. Die Pfeile fand rasch ihr Ziel und der Weg in den ersten Büroturm war für kurze Zeit frei. Warface und Whirley eilten geduckt zu der Tür und verschwanden im Gebäude. William und Wood schlossen auf, sie sammelten dabei ihre Pfeile wieder ein. An einer anderen Stelle zogen Christo, Cordelia und Cranch die Söldner, welche sie aus dem Hinterhalt heraus überwältigt hatten, in eine Nische zwischen zwei Lagerschuppen. Jetzt brachen sie das Vorhängeschloss der Gittertür auf und drangen unbemerkt bist zu der Trafostation vor. Eine Hand voll Söldner, die dort stationiert waren, konnten rasch und geräuschlos nieder gemacht werden. Dann ging im Nordviertel das Licht aus. Die Wölfe nutzten die jetzt absolute Dunkelheit und Verwirrung zu ihren Gunsten aus. Rasch war das Werk vollbracht und die vier Wölfe wieder aus dem Gebäude verschwunden. Das zweite Bürohaus war dreihundert Meter von dem anderen Entfernt, ein kurzer Weg. Die Taschenlampen der Söldner verrieten sie. Auch die wenigen leuchtenden Stellen der Chi Waffen waren jetzt wie eine Zielscheibe. Die Pfeile und Bolzen hingegen unsichtbar. Gegen Mitternacht zogen sich die Wölfe zurück. Die Explosionen erhellten die Nacht und die Stahlseile rissen aus den nun maroden Mauern. Die Sirenen heulten und die Söldner waren in heller Aufruhr. Die vier Jäger nutzten das Chaos zur Flucht. Im südlichen Viertel huschten die Löwen in einer der Gassen um wieder eins mit dem Schatten zu werden. Die Söldner mussten alle Kräfte aufbringen ihre Fahrzeuge zu löschen. Gegen diese Form des Widerstandes waren sie nicht vorbereitet worden. Mit dem Sonnenlicht kehrte wieder geisterhafte Stille ein. Doch offenbarte sie die Folgen und Verluste von nur einer Nacht. Kapitel 9; Ariadne lief unruhig hin und her. Ewald hatte sich alles berichten lassen, zog sich dann aber zu einer Besprechung mit Eglor und Eris zurück. Die Stunden kamen der jungen Adlerfrau fast ewig vor. Achilleus malte sich im Kopf das Geschehen in der bedrängten Stadt aus. Androklos saß auf einem Stuhl und zählte Luftlöcher. Jede Minute länger und Tiegelstadt würde weiter im Chaos versinken. Im Thronsaal waren schritte zu hören. Auch lose Wortfetzen drangen aus dem Türspalt. Irgend wann wurden daraus ganze Sätze und schließlich öffnete sich die rechte der zwei Türen. „Seine Majestät ist bereit den Tiegelstättern zur Hilfe zu kommen,“ teilte Eris strahlend mit, „Meister Eglor und meine Person sollen die Staffel der Adlerjäger anführen.“ „Das ist wahrlich eine gute Nachricht,“ freute sich Ariadne und atmete aus, „mit wie viel Jägern können wir rechnen?“ „Zwei Staffeln mit je fünfzehn Jägern,“ erläuterte Eglor und lächelte zufrieden, „doch das ist noch nicht alles.“ „Es geht um weitere Adler für die Eroberung bestimmter Teile,“ betonte Eglor mit gerunzelter Stirn, „da wir aus ihren Angaben ein weiteres Problem erschließen konnten.“ „Wenn es uns tatsächlich gelingen würde,“ stellte Eris feste, „einen kritischen Schaden an zurichten, würde die fliegende Insel mitten auf die Stadt stürzen.“ „Das ist jenes Problem was wir als nächstes ansprechen wollten,“ bemerkte Achilleus und zuckte mit den Schultern, „doch Ewald zog sich erst zu der Besprechung zurück.“ Die freien Raben hatten sich alle in der alten Arena eingefunden. Gebannt hörten sie Rodney zu. Der Rabe brachten den Vorfall mit sachlicher Perfektion und jedem Detail herüber. Mit der Stimme eines entschlossenen Heerführers. Im wieder war das Klatschen zu hören. Manche Raben krächzten Lieder des Widerstandes. Rodney wusste geschickt die Freiheitskämpfer und den anderen Raben an zusprechen. Seine Worte betonten tiefgreifend das Bedürfnis der Freiheit, welche den Tigelstättern jetzt geraubt wurde. Doch genauso geschickt vermochte er jene Raben an zusprechen, die wirtschaftliche und technische Aspekte bevorzugten. Auch wenn Rodney es nur ungern zugab, fühlte er sich wohl, wie ein Held die Massen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Erste Raben schossen Salven in die Luft, sie fühlten sich an die Tage erinnert als sie zu den Helden zählten. Sich vom korrupten Raben Stamm los rissen. Genau diesen Eifer hatte Rodney wieder in ihren Herzen geweckt. Mit einem leisen Raunen fing es an, dann wurde der Satz immer lauter. Bald halte es einheitlich aus den Schnäbeln aller anwesender Raben; „Freiheit den Tiegelstättern, nieder mit den Sky People!“ „Seit ihr bereit zum Kämpfen?!“ ief Rodney entschlossen aus, „seit ihr bereit den Sky People das Fürchten zu leeren?!“ „Seit ihr bereit noch einmal für die Freiheit zu kämpfen?!“ stimmte der Rabe die anderen ein, „ich bin es!“ „Freiheit den Tiegelstättern, nieder mit den Sky People!“ hallte es von den anderen Raben euphorisch zurück, „Freiheit den Tiegelstättern, nieder mit den Sky People!“ Wizzle kam sich komisch vor als er den Beschluss traf die schweren Transporthubschrauber umrüsten zu lassen. Sie wurden mit erdenklichen Waffen bestückt, die dem Wolf zu Verfügung stand. Zeitgleich trafen immer mehr Krieger aus den freien Rudeln ein. Auch Füchse und Bären aus den benachbarten Territorien schlossen sich dem Vorhaben an. Seit dem Eintreffen von Radonis waren vier Tage vergangen und heute war das Heer bereit für den Aufbruch. Radcliff gelang es nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten auch die Löwen für die Befreiungsaktion zu gewinnen. Noch war aber nicht geklärt, mit wie viel Kriegern sie sich beteiligen würden. Zuletzt zeigte sich auch die Wirkung der wohl gemeinsten Maßnahme, die Teil der Rekrutierung war, Früchte. Aus ganz Chima sammelten sich die Halbtierjäger, von dem Gerücht angelockt, dass es in Tiegelstadt genug Klienten gebe, um mit den Prämien zu Reichtum zu kommen. Selbst die Krokodile ließen vom Chi Konflikt ab, da sie die Hoffnung auf etliche Sklaven anlockte. Wie eine Völkerwanderung musste es anmuten, was jetzt in Chima seinen Lauf nahm. Wieder in Tiegelstadt; Die fünfte Nacht brach an und die Söldner hatten ihre Bodentruppen erneut verstärkt. Die Verluste an Söldnern und Gerät, meist in den Nächten zwang sie zu oberster Vorsichtig. Mittlerweile standen drei Stadtviertel im Dunkeln, weil immer wieder jemand die Aggregate und Transformatoren sabotierte. Auch musste die Grünflächen als Lagerplätze aufgegeben werden, da irgend wer diese aufweichen ließ. Doch noch immer blieb die Industriemetropole in der Hand der Besatzungstruppen. Lukas, der jüngste unter den vier Löwen und Schüler von Lenny, übte sich als Scharfschütze. Der Löwe hielt die Söldner am Boden auf Trapp so dass die anderen Drei die Treibstofftanks der Anlage sabotieren konnten. Das Gelände bot sich dafür magisch an. Keine Wohnhäuser und andere Gebäude. Nur der große Parkplatz wo die Mannschaftscontainer und Fahrzeuge parkten, die nicht für Nachtpatrouillen im Einsatz waren. Zum anderen, befand sich der Parkplatz zudem direkt unter der fliegenden Insel. Die Wölfe nahmen sich die Tanks auf der anderen Seite vor. Hier hielt Wood die Sölder in Bewegung und dezimierte ihre Zahl. Die anderen platzierten die Sprengsätze. Jetzt zogen sich die Jäger zurück. Zweiunddreißig Explosionen erschütterten die Nacht. Die Feuerwalze verschlang den Parkplatz und zwang die Söldner zum ungeordneten Rückzug. Die Flammen erhellten die Dunkelheit und reichten fasst an die künstliche Wolkenschicht. Zwischen weiteren kleinen Explosionen und dem Fauchen der Flammen mischten sich Sirenen der fliegenden Insel. Stahlseile wurden gekappt und das massige Konstrukt bewegte sich langsam auf eine andere Position. Die aufgeschreckten Söldner, die auch teilweise nur ihre halbe Ausrüstung trugen, liefen den acht Jägern in die Falle. Fern ab dieser Kämpfe zogen sich die drei Krokodile zurück. Auch ihre Jagd war von Erfolg gekrönt. Der sechste Tag brach an und obwohl eine trügerische Stille das Bild prägte, war die Anspannung und der Zorn der Besatzungstruppen fast schon zu riechen. Was mit einer schnellen Eroberung begonnen hatte, zerrte jetzt an den Nerven. Die zermürbenden Nächte zeigten jetzt die fatalste Wirkung. Neben der immer Truppenmoral, die jetzt von Hass und Zorn zernagt wurde, schlug jetzt die Müdigkeit zu. Dies zeigte sich an den gestressten Söldnern, die fast schon auf der bleiche krochen und den Offizieren, welche jetzt sehr leicht zu reizen waren. Ein Pulverfass, was kurz vor der Explosion stand. Viele der erschöpften Soldaten beschäftigten sich mit den Löscharbeiten. Auch wenn die Aussicht auf noch brauchbares Gerät jede Minuten schlechter wurde. Die fliegende Insel hatte sich jetzt südwestlich neu verankert, was sich für die Besatzungstruppen als schwerer Fehler heraus stellen sollte. In der sechsten Nacht verloren sie das östliche Viertel und mussten erneut schwere Verluste hinnehmen. Doch noch konnte man diese am Boden ausgleichen. Wenn sich die Stadt nicht halten ließ, war dies nicht nur die zweite schwere Niederlage, es würde das Schicksal der fliegenden Insel besiegeln. Am Morgen des achten Tages ach der Besetzung, lagen die Nerven der Söldnertruppen blank. Jetzt brauchte es nur einen Tropfen Wasser auf die offenen Stelle und der Kurzschluss würde verheerende Folgen nach sich ziehen. Das System drohte zu überlasten und das Unwetter zog auf. In Form von Adlerjägern aus dem Westen, Rabengleitern und Chi Räubern aus dem Osten. Rund um Tiegelstadt war der Staub zu sehen, der von unzähligen Fahrzeuge aufgewirbelt wurde. Epilog; Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser